The Shell Breaker
by Mandy-twinkletoes
Summary: She lights the cigarette and takes a drag, all the while looking at the new contact on her cellphone list, the name written there bringing a smile to her tired features "Finn Hudson". Very A/U
1. They meet

**Hi everybody! I'm so bored because I'm on summer vacation so this story was born. I'm thinking about being a multi chapter story depends on the response. Liked to dedicate this to Princess Drama Queen (I know it' not the sequel to my one shot but still) who pushed me to write more. ENJOY**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee Mr. Murphy does. **

**i.**

The cigarette hangs precariously from her fingers. She sits on window pane gazing at the city trough the dirty windows of her room. Rachel knew it would be hard when she moved to New York in hopes of becoming the next Barbra, but she never tough that she would become this shell of a person that she used to be.

Her toughs are broken by a knock on the front door, probably one of her brother's clients. She puts out her cigarette reluctantly, sighs and gets up to open the door.

"Puck is not here please come later" she greets to whoever is on the door.

"Do you know when he'll be back?" the person on the door responds. Rachel looks up at the sound of the quiet voice; the girl on the door is skinny and has bags under her eyes, her blonde hair a shadow of the beauty it used to carry; now it only appears dirty and greasy.

"No, but usually when he goes out he only comes back the next morning or sometimes afternoon" Rachel responds in a monotone voice. If it was someone else she would probably slam the door shut and not give any information but the girl seems desperate and a heart was about the only thing left of her old life. "Why don't you give me your name and I'll tell him you stopped by" she offers.

"My name is Quinn. Quinn Fabray" and with that statement the girl turns and walks away.

ii.

Much later when Noah comes back home and she tells him about the girl, his eyes widen and his mouth opens, shocked by his reaction she asks

"What's with the reaction? Is she someone important?" he only pretends not to hear and goes to his room slamming the door loudly behind him.

His strange behavior pounds on her hear all day long. She finally comes to the conclusion that she should just let it go; it's none of her business.

She gets a call from her friend Santana, saying that she and her girlfriend Brittany were getting together with friends in some bar. She gets ready and puts on her favorite tube dress and high heels. She writes a note to Noah and then she is out the door.

iii.

The club is dark and smoky and it's hard to find Santana at first until finally she spots the Latina girl on the back, near the bar. She crosses the dance floor and reaches her friends.

"Hey Berry, finally you got here. I was starting to think that you were bailing on me" Santana jokes and hugs the smaller girl.

"Well you know me San" and with a look she adds "I never bail".

"That's the spirit chica. Here let me introduce you" she guides Rachel to a corner. Their eyes make contact before Santana could introduce them. He is tall, very tall probably more than a foot taller than her, his face is handsome and his body is slight built but not to the point of being over the top, just the usual hotness in her eyes.

Santana seeing the exchange of looks is quickly to introduce them. "Berry this is my man Finn, you can have him, he is no good to me anymore if you know what I mean."

"I think the world knows what you mean San" his voice is cool and sexy and Rachel is immediately drawn to the man. She reaches a hand and introduces herself.

"I'm Rachel" she steps closer so that he can hear her over the loud music. He puts a hand on her small waist and standing side by side the height difference becomes even more obvious.

"Pleasure. You want to dance?" he asks pointing to the dance floor. With a nod she takes his hand and guides him to the middle of the crowd. He puts both hands on the sides of her waist and she guides her arms around his neck, because of his height she is obligated to press her body on his. They move their hips and bodies to the sync of the music, slight grinding against each other, he presses his face against her neck and daringly starts to place open mouthed kisses on her skin, she moans quietly with the contact, their eyes meet and in a second their mouths are firmly pressed together, tongues doing a intimate dance inside their mouths as pleasure runs through their bodies.

iv.

After the hot kiss on the dance floor, the couple is now sitting on the back of the club; a joint is being passed between them. The drug it's a gift from Brittany who herself got it from Puck. He inhales and she is mesmerized by the way his lips envelop the joint. After he is done he passes to her. Rachel decides to break the rhythm and when she inhales, she presses her lips to Finn's and opens them forcing the smoke trough his know open mouth too.

Slowly she pulls away gazing into his eye, he repeats her actions but instead of pulling away he presses his lips more firmly against her deepening the kiss. She moves to straddle his waist and starts to grind his hips against his, forcing a groan of pleasure to escape his lips, she moves to press open mouthed kisses against the soft skin of his jaw and neck while his hands are on her thighs and making the way under the hemline of her dress, he returns his lips to hers and they both enjoy a moment of just kissing, lips moving together.

v.

It's nearing dawn when she returns home (if she can call the hell hole they call an apartment that). The place is a mess, dishes scattered on the kitchen and living room, no sign on Noah around only his dirty clothes covering the floor, she sighs at the mess and walks to her room.

She plops face down on her bed in exhaustion and before sleep overtakes her body she reaches for her purse pulling a cigarette and her cell. She lights the cig and takes a drag, all the while looking at the new contact on her list, the name bringing a smile to her tired features. _Finn Hudson. _

**To be continued. (Depending on the response)**

**Please review and let me know if I should write another chapter, I have so many ideas for this story, but I have to warn that it's gonna be darker and not fluffy at all. Hope you guys liked sorry for any mistakes, spell check thinks he is so awesome and goes messing up my stuff. If I continue with this a lot of questions will be answered later. Bye **


	2. Pregnant Deal

**Oh My God, you guys are so amazing; I was blown away by the response! It made me so happy. So here is the next chapter. Oh and ****FinchelSamAreHeaven4me please Just stick with the story, i don't want to give much spoilers but according to your review something tells me you going to like the development of the story **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee **

Chapter 2.

ii.

Rachel was surprised by the sight of her brother sitting in one of the kitchen chairs.

"What are you doing here? In a normal day you already out by this hour" she says while filling a cup of water.

"We need to talk Berry-pie'' her heart warms at the nickname that he uses since she was a baby. Taking back by his serious tone she sits down across from him and gestures for him to start talking. "The girl that was here yesterday, Quinn?" at her nod he continues "she was some girl that I got involved with, and I thought we were finished but now she's back, and pregnant with my baby".

Rachel doesn't know what to say so she just sits there in shock. Her brother was going to be a father, he was only twenty-two years old, he didn't have a stable job, his educations stopped at high school graduation, and they lived in a card box apartment. No. It was a joke, it has to be.

"Noah stop screwing with me" she says in hope.

"It's true Rachel, she is about seven weeks along" he says quietly looking at the table, not wanting to look into his sister's eyes and let her see the shame glassed on his.

"God Noah how could you be so stupid? Don't you know something about using protection? Are you that dumb huh?" she shouts standing up and making her way to the sink, depositing the cup there afraid of what she might do with it.

"Rachel it was an accident okay! I never planned for this to happen. I thought I could count on your support but I guess I was wrong of thinking so highly of you" he retaliates just as angry as her, he makes his way to the tiny living room trying to ignore the small frame following him.

"I'm just trying to be realistic Noah, how are you going to support this baby and this girl? You are a drug dealer for Christ's sake and not even one who makes some kind of money" she throws the cruel reality on his face.

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have some place to live Rachel, remember that. Or maybe you could just go back to dear daddy, how does that sound? Seeing that you're acting exactly like him right now" his words pierced her like a knife and before she has a chance to say anything else her brother is already storming out the door.

ii.

She ponds going out after him but decides not to, he was right, she was acting like her father and that was the most cruel thing in the world, she didn't want to have anything in common with that screw up of a man.

Before she could think about it, she already has the cell phone in hand and pressing the number.

"Hello?" the smooth voice answers.

"Hi, it's me, Rachel. Do you want to come over?" she doesn't have to say nothing else, because the dial tone says everything.

iii.

Twenty minutes later a knock on the door echoes in the apartment. She is quick to open and when she does she comes face to face with the handsome face of Finn Hudson.

"Hi" she greets enveloping his tall frame in a tight hug.

"Hey, how are you?" he says returning the hug just as tightly. She doesn't give him a chance to say much more because in the next second her lips are firmly pressed against his, her tongue invading his mouth without asking for permission, he doesn't waste any time and envelopes her waist giving her a boost up and guiding her legs around his own waist.

He shuts the door with his foot, and pulls his lips away from hers to mutter one question. "Where is your bedroom?" he asks, his voice husky and sexy. She points to the end of the hall and with her still in his arms, they make their way over.

He throws her gently on the bed making his way on top of her and between her parted legs. She laces her finger trough his hair and brings his face close to her for another kiss. His hands travel her body making a stop on her breasts and squeezing. A moan escapes her lips at the feel of his strong hands on her skin, her body feels like is in flames and she just needs more and more.

She reaches to the hemline of his shirt and pulls up, Finn helps and discards the shirt off; quickly throwing on the floor. Rachel's hand roams his now bare back while his lips start to place open mouthed kisses on her neck and collarbone. She guides one of his hands to her lace covered center, and getting the message he pulls Rachel's underwear off and places one of his fingers on her entrance.

She looks at him and nods. Finn's finger makes its way inside of her and they both groan at the pleasure, he finds a rhythm and insert another finger, she moans and pants his name. In that moment she forgets everything that went wrong in her life and lets his influence ignites the pleasure.

iv.

They lay on her bed afterwards, her head resting on his bare chest, she is still in her clothes and his fingers are making random designs on the patch of skin showing between her t-shirt and skirt.

"That was amazing, thank you" she breaks the comfortable silence. She rests her chin on his chest and looks at him.

"You don't have to thank me babe. And believe me when I say it was my pleasure" he says in a sexy tone. She giggles. She doesn't know what is about him that makes her like this. Stretching her limbs, she gets up and takes a cigarette of her purse.

"You want one?" she offers. He accepts and she lights both. She takes a drag and gazes out the window. Finn's arms snake around her waist and he rests his chin on the top of her head.

"You want to tell me what was bothering you earlier?" he asks. It kind of amazes her how well he knows her after only one week. Yes, it's been one week since they met at the club, and since then they have been kind of involved. They haven't had sex yet but they explored each other.

"My brother got some girl pregnant" she answers honestly. "And the fucker thinks that everything is going to be the same. He has no idea what a baby needs and the cost of it" she turns to look at him.

"Maybe right now he just needs a shoulder to cry on" he shrugs. Maybe he was right, maybe she was being a little radical but only because they barely got by with her job and his deals.

"When did you became so wise?" she asks snaking her arms around his neck and playing with the hair on the nape.

"It usually comes to me when I'm high" they both laugh.

iv.

Their sitting on the couch and the door opens and Puck walks in, he has a suitcase in one of his hands.

"Look I don't expect you to understand but to respect it. She needs a place to stay and she IS going to stay here" he says firmly. Rachel only stares back and nods her head. The same blonde girl from a week before enters the apartment, her appearance even worse if that's possible.

"Quinn?" Finn says surprised. "What are you doing here and why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

**Like I said questions will be answered later so don't worry! I just couldn't help myself in ending there. Please review and let me know what you think, I already have an idea on what I want for the next chapter.**


	3. Giving All Of Yourself

**I love you guys! I've gotten over a thousand hits for these two chapters. First of all so sorry for the delay, but life got in the way and I'm so pissed it's freaking summer vacation here and it's literally raining all over my parade humph. Princess Drama Queen: I laughed so much reading your reviews. I hope you continue liking this story. Another chapter here for you. Oh and I don't smoke at all.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. Here is the third chapter. Sorry for any mistakes, I didn't have time to re-read this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, I just watch it.**

i.

The blonde's eyes widened at the sight of Finn and her mouth opened and closed even though no sound came out. Rachel observed the scene in front of her, she was so confused; apparently her soon to be boyfriend knew the girl who got knocked up by her brother.

"What's going on here? Finn how do you know her?" Rachel asks finally full of the awkward silence, she casts a look at the tall man beside her and sees an angry look on his eyes.

"Finn look let me explain okay?" Quinn begs stepping closer and into the apartment. Finn also steps closer to the blonde girl completely ignoring Rachel's question. "I didn't told you sooner because I wanted to get settled in somewhere and honestly I think Puck should be the first one to find out right?" at his nod she continues "I mean face it Finn, even if I didn't got pregnant I couldn't continue living with you forever" she finalizes with a sad tone to her voice. Rachel is beyond confused right know and without looking back she just makes her way to Finn and touches his arm.

"Come with me" she demands when she has his full attention. She guides him all the way to the hallway outside, wanting to give her brother some privacy with the pregnant girl. "You want to explain to me how the fuck you know Quinn? Because to me it seemed like you two know each other quite well" Rachel wants her answers, because quite frankly she is a little pissed off, in a short amount of time of one week she told so much about herself but he yet had to share something.

"Quinn was my high school sweetheart" he starts thinking to himself that is finally time that Rachel knows something about him. "She and I used to rule the school, she was the head cheerleader and I was the quarterback. Things were great until college, I wanted to chase my dreams and she wanted to settle, I don't know what changed but she followed me here, in New York, and things just fell out after that" he sits down with his back resting on the wall and motions for Rachel to do the same, after she settles next to him he continues "I started doing drugs and partying a little too hard after realizing that I was nowhere near my dreams. Quinn didn't agree with my new found lifestyle but she went along. I cheated on her and we broke up but she didn't have anywhere else to go so she continued living with me. And that's all I swear "

Finn glances at Rachel waiting for some kind of reaction. "Is there any chance of that baby being yours?" she asks in a cold voice.

"No Rach I swear. Quinn and I were finished a long time ago" he pleads, he reaches and envelopes the tiny girl in his arms starting to place tiny kisses on the side of her face. "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner but I was going to. I was" she just turns her head and presses her lips against his.

ii.

The new guest did not stopped Puck from his routine so now Rachel found herself in an awkward situation, the Quinn girl was sitting on the couch kind of staring into nothing, she looked so out of place that caused pity.

"Noah usually comes back at around eight o'clock" Rachel states sitting on the chair across from the couch where the other girl sat.

"PM?" Rachel actually laughs out loud at the question.

"No. In the morning, you should know, supposing you met him in one of his 'parties'" she uses the term 'party' lightly, actually referring to his brother's drug deal reunions.

"So you dating Finn" Quinn asks startling Rachel with the abrupt change of subject.

"Kind of" she gets up and goes to her room, truth is Rachel is still sensitive with the whole Finn and Quinn debacle. She looked at the blonde hair and the classic beauty even if Quinn know was pregnant and a shell of the girl she used to be you could tell that she is beautiful and super model like. Over analyzing things she realized something; Finn was always surrounded by beautiful girls; Santana, Brittany and now Quinn. She was nothing compared to those girls, she was short ugly and her nose was too big for her face. He cheated on the beautiful blonde girl, who said that he wouldn't do the same to her.

iii.

Finally after two weeks of knowing each other and being in a state of not dating but kind of not seeing other people Finn asked Rachel on a date. She was still skeptical but decided for once to just ignore her insecurities and give it a shot.

Now she was sitting across from the handsome man in Sardi's, a restaurant in the theatre district, the place hit close to home, seeing that her life had always being led to achieve the Broadway stage, but she decided against not saying anything to Finn, she didn't want to scared the man with her failures.

"Why did you choose this place?" she asks. She looked at all the caricatures of famous people, longing for the life where her only worry was becoming one of those people.

"I don't know, some people recommended to me, so I thought we could try it out" he responds sending her a crooked grin.

The night passed in a comfortable pace and they finished the night with a walking to his place.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asks looking deep into her eyes, looking for some kind of doubt.

"I never been surer of something" she responds leaning in to place a kiss on his lips. It was nice, she though. A night with no drugs, no crazy clubs and no pretending to be something she is not just to be accepted. Tonight was the night that if she closed her eyes she could see the same sixteen old girl exited for a date with the cute guy from school. But those thoughts led to that night, the night where everything went wrong, so she pushed everything aside and thought of the man kissing her and how nice it felt.

iv.

They entered his apartment, she looked around and saw how much nicer it was compared to hers. It had a large spaced divided in a living room and a kitchen, and in the end there was a hallway the led to the rooms. There was nothing that indicated that a girl ever lived there and for that she was grateful.

He led her to what she assumed was his room; he closed the door and gently pressed her against it. Slowly he lowered his face until it was inches apart from hers and kissed her. This kiss was different of others, it was gentle and sweet. His tongue touched her bottom lip asking for permission, Rachel then opened her mouth and granted entrance. Their tongues danced while their hands roamed each other's bodies. He made a move and slipped his coat down her thin arms and in return Rachel started popping the buttons of Finn's shirt open.

His hands made their way to her back and stopped at the zipper of her dress carefully pulling it down. Her dress slipped all the way to the floor leaving her in her bra and panties. He looked at her and whispered "You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen". She finished with his shirt dropping the piece of clothing to the ground and quickly making her way to the zipper of his pants. Accidently her fingers brushed his erection and he froze.

"Sorry" she says ashamed and assuming the worst. But before she could step away he gripped her wrist and guided her whole hand to the same place, she looked at his face and seeing the pleasure stamped there she gave his cock a firm squeeze. He groaned and pressed his lips firmly against hers, aggressively plunging his tongue in her mouth.

His pants made the way to the floor. He picked her up and deposited her in his bed, making his way on top of her tiny body; still kissing they got rid of the rest of the offensive clothing. They were now skin to skin and before he entered her he pressed a sweet kiss on her lips.

They quickly found a rhythm and the thrusting of hips and moans were the only sound heard on the room. Pleasure coursed through their bodies making impossible for thinking of something else. Finn brought his mouth to one of her breast while his hands entwined with hers on the mattress.

Reaching her peak Rachel used all of her strength to roll them over so she was now on top, riding him fast and making both of them come while moans escaped their mouths.

v.

After a few rounds they now laid on the bed, her back to his chest and a steady breathing indicating that the man was already sleeping. She couldn't stop smiling remembering the amazing night and how he called her beautiful. A nice change from the other boy who stole her virginity, she tries to stop this line of thinking, but the mere mention of that night brings chills to her spine, and not the good kind, making her snuggle even closer to Finn, his body heat enveloping her body and bringing some kind of comfort to hers.

**Hope you guys liked and I didn't disappointed anybody. Oh and for those still wondering, there is a reason why Finn and Quinn know each other and their history, let me just say drama is on the way. But I despise Fuinn and they are not going to get together, at all.**

**Please review and let me know what you think, I'll try to update as soon as possible.**


	4. New Life, New Friends, Old Fears

**So sorry for the delay I'm truly am but I finally went on vacation on the beach and I had some small (or large) case of writer's block! I'm truly am sorry but I'm back and for those concerned with the Fuinn situation, don't worry I hate them myself. I'll shut up now. Oh there some serious language and drugs references on this chapter so remember this is rated M.**

**Okay Princess Drama Queen I'm finally pressing the update Button hahaha I Love your dramatic reviews they always make me smile so please don't stop ever! Oh and I left you a message explaining some things to you, maybe that will clear some things up okay? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, do I look Like RIB? Hmmm…NO.**

I.

It's been a month since Finn and Rachel's first date and things have been going smoothly for the couple, the same thing couldn't be said for her brother Noah, since the girl moved all they did was fight, about finances, his 'job', her health and all of things imaginable. After a while Rachel kind of got sick of it and has been staying quite a few nights with her boyfriend on his apartment.

She couldn't be happier with Finn and because of that she found herself thinking more and more about her old life and how things fell apart so quickly. She came to the conclusion that she was sick of the drugs and the partying, but couldn't let it go so easily of the lifestyle (she still smoke cigarettes and the occasional joint). The thought ponders her as she sits on the couch, some romantic comedy starring Drew Barrymore playing on the screen.

"Are you okay baby girl? You seem kinda out of it" Finn asks while sitting next to her with a fresh bottle of beer. He rests the bottle on the coffee table and pulls her bare legs onto his lap.

"I'm fine babe, just thinking about life" she responds snuggling her body a little closer to his and letting his warmth envelope her.

"What about it?" He looks at her, his right hand creeping up and down her thigh, going a little higher each time. "You know if you keep this up you'll end up distracting me" she says giggling and nuzzling her nose on his neck.

"Maybe that's my intention" He retaliates finally setting his hand on the curve of her ass and using it to finally bring her body fully on his, her legs straddling his waist. "I'm serious now, tell me what's been bothering you" he whispers gently resting his forehead on hers.

"I've just been thinking how happy I am right now, putting aside the whole 'I'm going to be and aunt drama' things never been this well since I've moved to New York." She puts some distance on their bodies because she honestly thinks that his heavenly scent was making her a little lightheaded. "And I have you to thank for that for the most part. So I made a decision that I'm fine" she says in a final tone.

"Fine with what" Finn asks with a confused tone in his voice.

"Fine without all the partying and alcohol and specially the drugs" she answers him, happy with herself about how things are turning out so far, maybe just maybe, there's a teeny tiny possibility that things are looking up for her after all.

"I'm so happy to hear that baby, and I totally support you. In fact let's do it together, leave all those bad things behind and start fresh, just the two of us" He says with a smile. She scoots closer and brushes her lips against his ear and in soft voice she responds.

"I love the sound of that". She finalizes, pressing a kiss against his lips and initiating the intimate contact they both craved.

ii.

After a whole week of staying with Finn, she finally returns home, dreading her decision when the loud voices of two people arguing reaches her before she makes her way to the front door. With a groan she inserts her key on the lock and enters the war zone.

"God Puck you are so fucked up, you are a looser and you'll always will be" Quinn voice is laced with so much anger that it kind of scares Rachel for a minute, she takes a second to scam the scene before her. Her brother on one side of the small living room, his body rigid by the window, while Quinn is by the TV, she looks like she holding herself back so she doesn't attack Puck, angry and hurtful words escaping her mouth like fire.

"Oh yeah? If I'm such a looser then why did you spread your legs for me and let me fuck you huh?" he retaliates when the blonde finally gives him chance to speak, none of them noticed Rachel so far, and the small girl didn't want to intrude and she kind of wanted to see how this will turn out, this is one of the biggest fights that the couple had so far.

"I was drunk and drugged and you know that, seeing as you are the one who gave them to me" she screams back, offend by his crude remark.

"I didn't blow the cocaine up your nose princess. You are such a fucking cunt! You pose yourself as this lost girl to everyone else, but you had a fucking choice Quinn, you didn't have to get involved when Finn started, you did it for yourself" Puck crosses the room and stands right in front of the pregnant girl, invading her personal space. At this time Rachel decides to make herself present and makes a big deal of slamming the door so that the noise could alert the couple of her presence.

They break their intense mutual glare while she clears her throat, she doesn't know why she cares, maybe it's because the baby it's a part of her family now or whatever, but she looks at the two of them and mutters. "You know all this fighting can't be good for the baby. You both have to stop being so fucking selfish and realize that you now both live for someone else, something you made together for fuck's sake." She takes a deep breath and continues "We all turned out to be so screwed up, don't let the same thing happens to this little baby" and with that being said she quickly crosses the living room and escapes the tension by going to her room.

iii.

The next day she is surprised to wake up to the smell of pancakes and bacon on the air. She is mostly certain that it's not Noah's doing because her brother can't cook and doesn't have the will to care. She puts her slippers on and makes her way to the kitchen hoping quietly that maybe her boyfriend is the one doing the nice gesture, after all he done it before, she thinks with a smile about those mornings.

When she arrives to her destination she is quite surprised to see Quinn in front of the stove, flipping some pieces of bacon on a pan. "What are you doing" she asks, not in an angry tone but simply a confused one, Quinn doesn't strike her as a cook or a helper if she is being honest. With a startle the other girl looks up and shyly goes back to the cooking taking a second to talk.

"I just thought that this would be a nice way of repaying you" she says softly still not looking Rachel in the eye "after all you did opened my eyes yesterday, I have to stop being this selfish little girl who is immature and start being something that I never thought of myself. A mother" she finally looks up.

"Well I think that's great, really Quinn I do, I expect you to take care of yourself, you are looking a little thin and I want my baby niece or nephew to be born very healthy and chubby" she laughs diffusing the awkward tension of the room. The other girl joins the laugh. Rachel takes a sit on the kitchen table; Quinn turns off the fire and deposits the meat on a plate, taking a seat across the brunette.

"I was kind of craving bacon anyway" she says with a smile.

iv.

She and Quinn are sitting on the couch, waiting for the time for Rachel to go to her waitressing job. They talk a lot, about the baby, Noah and even Finn. Quinn makes it clear that she doesn't have any romantic feelings towards the tiny girl's boyfriend, that she simply sees him now as a protective brother, that's why he was so upset over finding out about her pregnancy. Rachel appreciates the confession and thanks the girl for easing some of her concerns.

It's nearing five o'clock when Finn picks up Rachel to walk her to her job. She is surprised seeing that at this time he should be on the car shop. "What are doing here? You should be at work" she greets him, not before giving him a hug and a quick peck on the lips.

"Well they let me out early and I maybe thought that could walk my baby to work" he says smoothly wrapping his arms around her waist. "Oh she would love that" she laughs, detangling from his embrace and putting on her jacket, she waves a goodbye to Quinn and descends the stairs, entering the crowded streets of New York hand in hand with her man.

"I'm glad that you got off early and are walking me to the diner. Very thoughtful of you" she praises him scooting a little closer and wrapping her own arms around his waist while his own goes to her shoulder. He presses a kiss on her temple and inhales her sweet perfume.

"It was my pleasure, and I can pass any opportunity of spending some quality time with you" he responds. They walk in silence after that and after a while they reach the small diner where Rachel works as a waitress.

"Thank you babe" she says and presses her lips to his in an appreciated kiss, she goes to pull away but Finn's hand makes its way to her hair, tangling his finger in her hair and pulling her mouth to his again, this time in deep kiss. Her tongue brushes his bottom lip while sucking lightly, she just couldn't get enough of this man, and he quickly opens his mouth and welcomes her gesture. One of her arms goes around his waist, fisting the fabric of his t-shirt and balancing herself, while the other tangles on the hairs on the nape of his neck. Sensing his hand making her way to her ass, she pulls away, finally coming to her senses and scanning the scenario around her, they are on the street, not the perfect place to make out. With a final lip closed but firm kiss on his lips, they part their ways.

v.

It's past midnight when her shift ends, the diner is closing for the day and the streets are dark and deserted, she takes a deep breath and starts to make her way home. The sound of her flats against the concrete is the only sound she can hear, she thinks it's strange because this is the supposed city that never sleeps, so shouldn't there be loud noises? Yes, she responds to herself. Her heart is beating rapidly against her chest flashbacks of that night going through her mind.

"_Please, please don't do this to me" she pleads to the man in front of her, tears are streaming down her face, and sobs are escaping her mouth. The man in front of her simply laughs darkly and smacks her hard across her face, her small body tumbling to the ground by the force of the assault. The person in front of her takes advantage of her vulnerability and delivers a hard kick on her stomach._

"_Is the little daddy's girl scared? The mean boy is picking on her?" he mocks "Why don't we start to have some fun?" he starts to slowly unzip his jeans, seeing this Rachel screams bloody loud, the sound echoing the deserted alley"._

Coming back to the present she is surprised to see another sound of shoes hitting the concrete, she looks back and sees a silhouette, her heart is now pounding and she tries to pick up her pace, feeling the person behind her doing the same, her breath is now shallow and she can't feel anything as the unknown person approaches her more and more.

**Sorry for that, yeah it's necessary. This is the longest chapter yet, didn't have any smut but some make out! So… I hope it didn't suck, review and let me know. I'm not getting so many reviews as I did before and I'm thinking that people are losing interest on this story, if that's the case I'll stop writing it, so let me know if you still there and enjoying reading. I appreciate a lot, do me this flavor (that was a bad).**


	5. An Old Face In Town

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating in literally FOREVER, but life has gotten me so busy and above all I've been going through some problems and haven't had the time. I know this chapter isn't my best but it will get better I promise. And remember Finchel is endgame.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **

She could feel the fear running through her veins and the adrenaline pumping, the footsteps behind her seemed to be picking up speed. The only thing on her mind right now is how she will be dammed if history repeats itself; she is tougher now and braver.

Slowly as to not avert the supposed attacker, Rachel reaches inside her front pocked and pulls out her pepper spray.

Not thinking twice about it she quickly turns around and sprays the person in the eye ''Stay away from me'' she screams.

''Fuck Rachel'' the other person responds while clutching his eyes. Bending down from the pain the guy sits on the steps of some old building and continues cursing under his breath.

The girl recognizing the voice hurries too pocket back her weapon and help.

''Brody what the hell?'' she bends down to eye level with the man and holds his face to inspect the damaged she had done to his green eyes. ''Why would you follow me around like that? I mean I know you're a creep but that's going too far, even for you'' she tries to joke but by the look on Brody's face he wasn't even a bit amused.

''Well I didn't think that you would just attack me'' he yells, his eyes still shut from the burning. ''I mean I knew you were crazy but that's going too far, even for you'' he throws back at her with a grin. In that moment she knew that she was forgiven even if her friend was still a little annoyed at her.

Sitting down beside him on the steps, Rachel looks at the man and smiles fondly '' what are you doing here? Last time I heard you were in Los Angeles chasing some movie star dream'' she asks. Brody finally able to open his eyes looks at her and smirks.

''Couldn't stay away from you for much longer'' he responds making the brunette laugh. ''Right, like I would believe that'' she retorts with sarcasm ''I happen to know that you sir, have a thing for blondes'' she finishes producing a loud laugh from the man.

''You never going to let me live that down?'' he asks with humor. She just smiles and respond with ''you know I won't. I mean you fucked a teacher for Pete's sake''.

With that she stands and offers the guy a hand. Brody takes it and stands pulling the girl for a hug, Rachel just let the feeling of the embrace curse trough her and reveals in the memories of a life not so distant but so different from the one she has now. It appalls her how life has the power off changing someone's point of view, take her for example, she used to be this dreamer girl with eyes bright with longing for success, she used to have aspirations bigger than working as a waitress at some diner that she couldn't give a crap about, she was going to be someone special. And now all she could think about was how she wanted to lit a cigarette but couldn't.

Rachel pulled away and looked at Brody in the eye; it has been too long since she had seen the handsome face of her friend, for a long period of time her ONLY friend. She wasn't sure how to feel about his return yet, when she finally was starting to put her new life back on track he appears and bringing with him all the memories of the 'could be'.

''Well even though you decided to try and make me blind is still good to see you'' he says making Rachel laugh.

''You're the one who decided to creep on me, I was simply defending myself'' she answers with a smirk. ''come on let me take you to my place so you can put some medicine on that eye''.

''Wow you are so good to me'' Brody responds, his voice lacing with sarcasm but following her anyway.

II.

Unlocking the door she is greeted with silence, a first since Quinn moved in. She drops her purse on the floor and finds a note from Noah on the door side table saying that he decided to treat Quinn to a date night complete with a night at a fancy hotel. She reads the piece of paper and takes her coat off motioning for Brody to do the same. Making her way inside, Rachel turns the living room light on and sits on the couch letting a out a sigh and for the first time feeling the exhaustion from the day's events catch up to her . After a while Brody appears doing the same, sprawling his body instead of merely sitting.

''You can just make yourself comfortable'' Rachel says ironically while getting up and going to the bathroom to find something for the man's eye.

''Don't give me that tone, you just tried to kill me'' he says dramatically. She just smiles to herself and opens the cabinet immediately searching for some medicine, she browses through and accidently let's a box of Band aids drop on the floor. Cursing softly she bends down and collects it pausing slightly seeing that inside wasn't filled with the normal beige curatives but instead with a small plastic bag.

Turning the box upside down and letting the small bag fall on her palm, she inspects it and in just mere seconds she finds that the Band aid box it's some sort of hiding of Noah, seeing that in her hands now lays a small plastic bag containing a white powder. Coke.

Rachel looks at herself in the mirror trying to remind herself that she is trying to get better, to get her life back on track but down the hall the voice of the memories fills her ear again.

''What's taking you so long?'' Brody yells. And just like that Rachel pockets the drug, returns the now empty box inside the cabinet, grabs the medicine and exits the bathroom.

III.

After a while and some chit chat with Brody they decide to order some food. In Rachel's mind that's the greatest thing about New York, it was long past midnight and all of her favorites take out places were still open, it was the city that never sleeps after all.

They decide on Chinese and while he orders she goes to her room to change out of her uncomfortable work clothes.

''Hey did you order already?'' she says returning to the living room now wearing sweat pants and a tank top.

''Yes'' he looks up at her and notices her attire ''you did not have to dress up for me you know?'' he jokes. Rachel just looks at him gives a fake laugh and sits back down.

After about twenty minutes or so of the sounds of the TV filling the silence the doorbell rings.

''Can you get that while I get the money?'' Rachel asks while already making her way down the hall not waiting for an answer.

''Sure'' Brody says getting up and opening the door. He looks up and is surprised to see a tall man with a confused expression on his face and empty hands.

''Who are you?'' the tall man asks more confused by the second. Brody looks around and hears the sound of Rachel coming back and before he can answer she interrupts ''alright I got the money did you get the food?''.

''Rach?'' at the sound of her boyfriend's voice she quickly looks up ''Finn? What are you doing here at this hour?'' she asks.

''You didn't called me to tell me you got home ok, so I got worried and stopped by the diner and the people there said you were already gone so…'' he trails off kind of embarrassed thinking of himself as some sort of clingy, over protective boyfriend. But the girl had some other train of thought seeing how she dropped her wallet and embraces the taller man.

''I'm so sorry I completely forgot about that'' Rachel says with regret. She has her arms wrapped around his neck and sighs softly when Finn's arms snaked themselves around her waist. She nuzzles her nose on his neck and smells his signature scent while he presses a kiss on the top of her head. It's not long that a throat clearing interrupts the sweet moment.

''Is anybody going to introduce me or you know acknowledge my existence?'' Brody asks making Rachel pull away and a hard look to form on Finn's handsome features.

''Sorry, Finn this is Brody my friend and Brody this is Finn, my boyfriend'' the girls says with an adoring look on her eyes while both man face each other silently. After a tense minute of measuring between the two boys Finn extends a hand.

''Finn Hudson, nice to meet you'' he says, the other man looks at Finn's hand and extends his own for a shake.

''Brody Weston, nice to meet you too'' the air around the trio feels weird and tense and Rachel doesn't understand why, she thought that Finn and Brody would actually get along well seeing at how they both are so protective of her. But that doesn't seem to be the case. Finn still has a hard look on his face and Brody has his arms crossed.

''Hmm Finn since you are here why don't you join us for some Chinese? We were just catching up'' Rachel invites trying to break the awkward silence. In return Finn gives a sweet smile and embraces her around the waist with possession.

''Sure babe''.

IV.

The trio make their way inside and instead of letting Rachel sit, Finn pulls her in his lap and getting no complaints from the girl he puts his hands on her waist and thigh giving the other man a silent way of saying 'MINE'.

''So how do you two know each other?'' he asks. Brody gives him a smirk while sitting opposite the couple

''Oh we go way back'' he answers cryptically making Finn's opinion of the guy to drop at every second, he just doesn't like the vibe the dude is giving and he knows for a fact that this Brody certainly has a thing for his girl.

''That's kind of true, see Brody was a classmate of mine. We studied dance together'' Rachel says to her boyfriend while covering his hand with his and squeezing. ''He was an upperclassman while I was just a simple freshman, he was so kind as to take me under his wing'' she says with fondness choosing to leave behind how she truly met the guy not wanting to cause trouble with her boyfriend, but Brody had other ideas.

''She caught me getting out of the shower. Co-ed bathrooms and stuff'' he says looking Finn in the eye and smirking ''Ever since she saw me naked we've been friends'' he says obnoxiously.

Finn couldn't believe this, the nerve on the dude, he knew Rachel wasn't a saint before they got together but to him it seemed like at every passing day he discovered something new and surprising about her, things she should mention at every once in a while and looking at her he was surprised to see that she hasn't picked up on Brody's tone.

''It wasn't like that! You are making me sound like a pervert'' she blushed making Finn's blood boil even more ''He happened to be getting out while I was entering the bathroom, I didn't even see anything important'' she tries to mend the situation, not aware that she was making it even worse. Brody just smirked and was going to respond when the door bell rang again this time was the delivery guy.

Rachel got her friend to answer the door and as soon he disappeared from view she attacked Finn. Kissing him on the lips and using his surprised gasp to deepen the kiss. Her tongue met his and his hand found the way to her bottom, repositioning the girl so she now straddled his hips giving her butt a squeeze and eliciting a moan from her.

She broke the kiss only to start trailing a path down his neck and sucking on the skin, his hands started to make their way inside her shirt and up her bra covered breasts, cupping the fabric covered skin. Rachel's hands followed her boyfriends, covering his and forcing him to squeeze her breast.

She moaned and pulled away from his neck to put his forehead on his, gazing into his eyes but making no move to remove their hands from under her shirt. ''I know what you're thinking and let me tell you something'' she says not breaking eye contact ''nothing ever happened with Brody and never will, you have nothing to worry about'' she finishes with a firm voice. Her tone reassuring Finn that he in fact had nothing to worry about, she was his.

V.

After the couple broke apart and Brody came back with the food, the ambient seemed better, lighter and they all ate their meal in silence letting the sound of some sit com rerun fill the space.

''Where are you staying?'' she asked her friend while putting her plate on the kitchen sink.

''I was kind of hoping you would let me crash here for the night'' he says with a sheepish look on his face ''I promise tomorrow I'll find a hotel room, it's just for tonight'' he quickly adds.

''Ok you can have the couch '' she answers not finding a problem with letting her friend stay the night. Finn on the other hand was not happy, he was just glad that his worry made him come to his girlfriend's house; just the thought of that dude alone with Rachel made his veins pop.

Saying goodnight the pair retreated to Rachel's room leaving Brody on the couch with a sour look on his face. Barely waiting for Rachel to close the door, Finn picked her up and spun her around gently pressing her back against the bedroom wall and started pressing open mouthed kisses against her neck.

''Finn we can't, we have a guest, it's rude'' her words were saying one thing but her actions were saying another, seeing that her legs wrapped around his waist and her head tilted to the side, giving Finn more room to work.

''Don't care'' he grumbles ''I was worried about you tonight'' he says taking his lips of her neck and looking her in the eye ''just let me'' he pleads.

''Alright fine'' she groans playfully ''I guess if I have to'' she laughs. In response he grows playfully and throws her gently on the bed caging her body with his own and eliciting a squeal from Rachel.

''Damm I was hoping to be able to change your mind'' he grins, she envelops his neck with her arms and whisper in his ear ''well then be my guest'' making Finn press his lips on hers for a steamy kiss.

That night he makes her scream extra loudly for Brody's benefit.

**Hope it didn't suck so badly, I'll try to make it up to you guys (if you're still there). Sorry for any grammar errors. PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you thought **


	6. Take Me Back

**Thank you so much for the kind reviews, that was what made me write this one faster. Before anything I would like to warn for the following smut, this is definitely a rated M chapter. Hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

She throws her head back as Finn increases his thrusts, her body feeling the waves of pleasure as she locks her legs tighter around her boyfriend's waist, her hands roaming up and down his back and when the feeling becomes too much her nails carve the skin leaving scratches marks. Finn aligns her face with his and pulls Rachel's lips for an intense and deep kiss, at the same time one of his hands leave hers that were pinned on the mattress and massages her clit leading his girlfriend to ecstasy as she came and forcing their mouths apart as a moan escapes her lips. After a few more thrusts he also comes, burying his face into her neck and placing an open mouthed kiss on the sweated skin.

They lie there for a moment trying to catch their breaths and embracing the other tightly as if one of them might disappear at any second. The sound of the front door slamming brings them out of their trance making Finn groan and move to lie down next to Rachel. Not wanting to lose contact she scoots closer and lays her head on his chiseled chest.

''Sorry babe, that must be Noah and Quinn coming back from their date'' she explains nuzzling her nose onto his skin and hooking her leg on his waist. He smiles sweetly at her and lays one of his hands on her thigh.

''That's fine Rach, you don't have to apologize. I guess real life just decided to remind us of the shit fest that's going on'' he answers. He turns to look at Rachel in the eye and gives her a sweet kiss, not surprised when she pulls away before he can deepen it. ''C'mon baby girl, just a little post sex make out session'' he pleads giving her a pout.

''That's no such thing'' she laughs and pokes him on the stomach ''and don't you thing that the pout is a little pathetic? I mean you are a grown man'' she says earning a playful glare from her boyfriend. Finn quickly rolls them over trapping her again on the bed with his body and pushing his hips on hers, making her moan again and supporting his case.

''You should know babe'' he says in a husky voice and before Rachel can responds he mashes his lips with hers and forcing his tongue inside it, entwining with hers as her hands go to play with the hair on the nape of his neck. His hand goes down to one of her breasts and gives a firm squeeze. ''I love you'' he declares breaking the kiss.

''I love you too'' she says back with passion. ''But we still need to get up, as much as I would like to stay here making love to you all day'' she caress his face. With a groan Finn gives Rachel a final firm kiss and gets up, reaching for his boxers on the floor and putting them on.

Rachel soon follows picking her underwear up and covering her body with Finn's shirt. Turning around to go the bathroom she sees her boyfriend's bare chest, revealing to her all his rock hard abs and defined chest. Now the groan comes from her own mouth and she leans on the bathroom doorframe.

''You know what maybe we could save some water and take a shower together'' she proposes, eliciting a big grin from Finn as he makes his way to her and picks her up leading them inside.

II.

After about twenty minutes the couple finally enters the kitchen where Quinn, Noah and Brody are sitting and having breakfast. The blond girl is devouring the bacon on her plate not minding the surrounding area as Noah looks at her with a surprised look on his face.

''Did you used to eat like that before you got pregnant? Because if you did you have one hell of a metabolism'' he says earning a glare and a slap on the chest from Quinn.

Brody is the first one to notice the couple, a sour look quickly marring his face as he notices Finn's arm wrapped tightly around Rachel's waist. ''Hey guys'' he says anyway. ''Want some breakfast?'' he offers earning a loud laugh from Puck.

''Yeah they probably need a carb reload after all the _activities_ they've done'' he jokes waggling his eyebrows at the pair and making his sister blush, which made him even more happy. Apart from the flushed look on their faces they both ignore the guy and go make a plate for themselves.

'' So Brody how did you sleep?'' Rachel asks sitting down on a chair and trying to change the subject. He gives his friend a warm smile. ''Great, thanks again for letting me crash'' he responds earning a grin from the girl. Despite everything Rachel is glad the Brody is around, he was, IS, one of her best friends. He helped her when nobody else seemed to notice her, long before Finn came along. She was grateful for the green eyed boy in a way.

She feels Finn sitting down beside her and placing his hands on her thigh, tight where the hem of her skirt meets the skin. She gives him a warning look and he just smiles brightly at her, displaying his adorable dimples and making her swoon inside. Shaking her head for clearance she looks around the table at everybody. Quinn is now finished with her meat and is eyeing the portion on her baby daddy's plate hungrily.

''I didn't get a chance to ask last night but what exactly are you doing here?'' Rachel asks Brody while forking a piece of fruit on her plate. He looks up and looks uncomfortable for a while. ''I got a job offered me a while ago.'' He says clearing his throat awkwardly. ''I'm now one of NYADA's assistant teacher'' he finishes afraid of the girl's reaction.

She looks surprised at the new information, a pang of sadness running through her body as the memories of all the classes and promises run through her head. She quickly tries to disguise it as she forces a big, fake smile on her face and congratulates her friend. ''Wow congrats. You really deserve it'' she says.

She thinks that she did a pretty good job seeing as Brody gives her a radiant look and thanks. Finn on the other hand looks at her suspiciously while grabbing her hand and squeezing it.

III.

After breakfast, they all went their separate ways. Noah went to ''work'', Quinn went shopping with one of her friends while Brody went to NYADA to sort out the paperwork and try to find an apartment.

Finn and Rachel on the other hand were just lounging on the couch, cuddling and watching TV. Finn thought that now was the perfect opportunity to approach Rachel on her weird behavior.

''Hey baby can I ask you something'' he turns to look at her face while she gives him a confused look.

''You know you can ask me anything'' she responds with a smile, a sincere one this time he notices to himself.

He clears his throat and turns his whole body to face her. ''It's just that you got this really upset look when donkey face announced why he was here'' he says. ''And I was wondering what was that about?'' he finishes letting out a breath.

Rachel wriggles her hands together and avoids his gaze. After a moment she musters the courage to look in his direction. ''Nothing'' she says in a small voice.

''Bullshit Rachel'' he says taking one of his hand on his and stopping her movements. ''You can tell me anything babe, so I don't know why suddenly you're acting like this''.

She lets out a sigh and mulls his words in her mind. He was right, when Quinn came around he was so quick to tell her everything that went down, including the ugly parts. She didn't know from where came her resistance. Finn deserved more than this.

''It's just that all that is happening, Brody coming back and his job reminded me of how little I have, of how shitty my life is right now and how all my dreams and opportunities escaped me leading me to a dead end job that I used to make fun of'' she says.

''You know if you want to go back to school, finish your education and chase your dreams Rach, you can still do it'' he looks at her and squeezes her hand in support. She just responds with an unimpressed gaze and scoffs.

''No offence but I would have to grow money, I'm not exactly rich and the only way I could afford a good college would be if I borrowed money from my dads, and that's something that NEVER will happen got it?'' she says in a harsh tone receiving a hurt look from the man next to her.

''I'm sorry Rachel I didn't mean to make you more upset ok? I was just trying to help you'' he drops her hand.

''Well don't'' she says rudely and in the moment not caring about anything except the rage growing in her chest. She knew that Finn was hurt by her words and that a fight was in the making.

''Fine'' he yells getting up. ''I'm going home and you can just stay here sulking instead of actually trying to change your life around'' he points a finger at her. ''Where is that determined girl that was in my apartment a few day ago? The one that successfully tried to quit the partying and drugs huh ''He finishes with labored breath.

Rachel just looks ahead at the TV, letting his truthful words hit her like a ton of bricks. Not getting a response from her he just scoffs and make a beeline to the front door, picking his coat on the way.

''That's it, leave and give up on me just like everyone else'' she know it's a dramatic statement but she can't help it. He opens the door and turns around one final time.

''I'm not giving up on you. You know that. The only thing I'm doing it's not encouraging your negativity Rachel. That's all you.'' He finishes leaving and closing the door.

Rachel hears the sound and just as soon the tears start to stream down her face.

IV.

She runs through her things in a frantic way trying to find the piece of clothing that carries all the temporary solutions for her problems. She drops to the ground looking under the bed; she scans the sheets and covers on her bed, and the drawers on the closet.

Finally she remembers to check the laundry basket on the bathroom. She cries as she rummages through the clothes not caring about the mess. After what to her seemed like a long time she finds the jeans.

Rachel scans trough the pockets and finds what she was craving. The white power on the small plastic bag seems to make her instantly calmer. She looks at herself in the mirror and only sees a different girl with a red face from crying and a look in her eyes that screams no hope and dreams.

She briefly thinks of Finn and how he would react, but the only thought that sticks is that she already disappointed him so it doesn't make a difference.

Rachel makes her way to her bedroom again, finds her credit card and a mirror and deposits the drug on the last. She divides the powder in portions and grabs a cut up straw from the kitchen.

She sniffs and the relief is almost instantaneous as she lies on her bed and lets her mind be consumed with the false feeling of security that the drug provides.

**Sorry for the intensity of this chapter. And yay it's a little longer than the previous ones so…I hope you guys liked it. I don't know when the next will be up but it will be soon. Please continue reviewing and telling me what you're thinking of the story **


	7. Author's Note

Not a chapter, I'm sorry! I hate when authors do this and unfortunately now I'm a hypocrite. I know it has been a long time and I apologize to anyone following this story. A lot has happened but I'm here to know if anyone is still interested in reading the rest of this. If the answer is yes please let me know so I can work on something :)


	8. Ugly Past

**So, nothing makes my neglect better but maybe a chapter so soon could help things? For this one I wanted for you guys to know Rachel better and before anything I want to warn that this isn't going to be a story where Brody is the bad guy, in fact he'll play a big, FRIENDLY, part on Finn and Rachel's relationship. Well, just read for yourselves! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: No. I don't own Glee . **

I.

The next day, after saying goodbye to Finn, Rachel walks into the living room and gently shakes Brody's sleeping body.

''Brody… Wake up'' she bites her lip as the man groans sleepily and slowly opens his eyes ''what? I was having the nicest dream of being trampled by fans and you ruined it. This better be for a very good cause''

''It is. I promise. We need to talk'' Rachel responds in a soft voice. She feels like her heart is being suffocated by the immense weight of the future conversation, but she has to know. She needs to face her biggest fears so she can start to tackle her future right?

''What's wrong?'' Brody asks, showing genuine concern for the troubled girl standing in front of him. He sits up and throws the covers away ''talk to me'' he demands.

''Not here'' she answers. ''Quinn is in Noah's room and this is a private matter. I know a place we can go''.

II.

The air is cool as they make their way inside a relatively crowd Central Park. She knows that she could have picked a more private setting, but this is just as good taking in consideration the amount of distractions that it has. She leads the way to an empty bench and sits down, being followed by Brody who finds a seat next to her. The couple sits in silence for a while until Rachel can't take it anymore and blurts out.

'''How bad is it? Do I still have a chance of ever going back?'' she already holds back tears, mentally scolding herself for being this sentimental right at the beginning of the talk. Brody looks at her and analyzes her features, thinking to himself that it's best if he just be honest.

''I don't know. Last time I was at NYADA Cassandra was still working there, and you know that I can't read Carmen's facial expressions. But Rach, if Cassie is still there then it means that she must believe her still, on some level'' his voice is soft, cautious and carrying some regret, as if what he's telling Rachel is his part his fault. She takes a deep, shaky breath and speaks brokenly.

''It wasn't my fault. I forgot to take the medication that morning and I just snapped Brody. She made a bigger deal out of it, she did'' she begs, thinking that blue eyed boy doesn't believe her. ''I know Rachel, I believe you. I do. You know I do, otherwise I wouldn't be here, listening to you'' he retaliates.

''It's all because of HIM'' hate laces her voice as her mind takes her back to that exact same moment.

_He unbuckles his pants as she screams loudly, kicking her legs wildly and doing her best to push away the unwanted body from above her. She prays in her head as tears desperately fall from her eyes. She tried everything, even begging, but the man wouldn't have it. He didn't even hear her pleas as he still worked on his pants. She closes her eyes and starts to succumb to weakness when a loud 'bang' reaches her ears. She's terrified of seeing what that noise brought. Slowly, she opens her eyes back again and sees another man, this one with concerned features._

''_Are you okay?'' he asks. She nods, still cautious. She surveys her surroundings and sees her previous attacker laying unconscious on the floor. The metal piece of pipe still in her rescuer's hand ''don't worry, he's just passed out. I called the cops. You're okay now'' he kneels down and offers her a hand; she takes it and with his help, sits up. Her body is in shock, and the man, a short brunette young man, dressed in a button up, short sleeved shirt and pants pats her back. She zooms in on his bow tie and how it's filled with polka dots and decides that if she could, she'd probably name a city after the unknown man. _

''_Thank you'' Rachel says with a hoarse voice, tired of screaming. ''You saved my life'' the guy just smiles kindly and shakes his head ''it's nothing. I'm Blaine by the way. Blaine Anderson''._

The young brunette snaps back into reality as she recalls the memory. Blaine Anderson. After the police arrived she never saw him again, never got the change to properly thank him for saving her life in more ways than one. That day will forever haunt her though; she was never the same after that. Rachel remembers how easy it was to fall into depression; the panic attacks and how one time it came in the worst time ever.

She was in dance class, taught by Cassandra July, the woman who probably despised her the most. The memory is all blurry and she can most recall the shouts around her as the day when she broke down finally came.

'_Brody isn't here' is the first thought of hers as she entered the dance classroom. She scanned the place and slowly lowered her bag to the floor, the loud laughs and conversations making her cringe in fear as the noise assaulted her eardrums. _

_Cassie entered the room and immediately started class so she was obligated to get up and push back the feeling clouding her mind. It started off easy, with some few basic steps so Rachel let her mind wonder for a while. Till it wondered to her morning routine that day. She got up, ate breakfast, brushed her teeth, took a shower and then took her pi-. _

'_Oh no' she thinks. Her anti depressives. She didn't take them this morning, that's why she feels like this. The air feels heavy as she feels a panic attack rushing to her, halting her dance movements as she focus on suppressing the negative feeling. _

_Cassandra notices the short girl stop dancing and reacts ''Berry! Get your act together and dance! If you can't even do a few simple steps how do you think you're going to make it in the real Broadway world?! You're a failure! A failure''_

_The words echo into Rachel's ears as the negativity finally gets to her, panic filling her entire body as she lets out a loud screen, suddenly losing control of her limbs and making her send a couple of chairs across the room. _

_The whole class goes deadly silent as she continues to throw a fit, as the blonde teacher finally puts an end to it._

''_Enough! Carmen's office, Rachel. You're no longer fit for NYADA.''_

Rachel squeezes her eyes shut, making a few tears escape down her cheek as she stops her mind torture to herself. She breathes out and looks back at Brody ''I tried pleading with Carmen, Bro. I did. She wouldn't believe me. I wasn't in control of myself I swear''. The man looks at the broken girl beside him and pulls her into a hug.

''I know. If only I had been there Rachel, I would have helped you. I wouldn't let it get that bad'' she shakes her head, silencing him. It wasn't his fault. He was sick, he couldn't attend classes that day and he most definitely couldn't predict Rachel's breakdown.

''I wish I could go back. I wish I stopped myself'' the girl shakes her head again ''and you know what the worse thing was? After getting expelled my fathers couldn't even look at me without being afraid that I would freak out on them. They wanted to put me in a hospital; they didn't believe me either Brody. That's why I'm living with Puck. They said they couldn't support my 'disease' anymore'' more tears roll down her face as she looks back at the rejection. The guy in response just shakes his head and hugs her tighter.

III.

After a long day of talking and bringing back bad memories, Rachel returns home, after leaving Brody in a cheap hotel that he decided to stay. Dropping her purse to the grown and shedding her coat, she walks into the living room and lays down on the couch, only one thought in her head as she takes her phone out and presses the speed dial to the one person who could make her feel better.

''Hello? Baby?'' Finn's voice immediately enters her system, bringing a tired smile to her features.

''Hey you'' she responds ''I miss you'' he smiles widely on the other side of the line, upon hearing the words from the girl he loves.

''I miss you too. It has been a long day at work and I wish I could hold you to make me feel better'' he says truthfully. She smiles a little bit wider at that statement and sighs.

''Me too. It has been a long day for me also and I… I just want to forget'' this makes him frown but he takes it that maybe it was probably some rude customers at the diner, but who knows. She'll tell him when she's ready.

''Well I hope it gets better soon babe'' she's about to respond when someone knocks on the door. Rachel sighs again and stands up ''hang on, honey'' she puts her cell phone down and opens the door, annoyed that someone interrupted her time with Finn.

Her eyes go wide as the visitor reveals himself, her own boyfriend, still holding his phone stands there, a wide smile on his face.

''Mine just did'' he says as he takes her into his arms and presses a soft kiss on her lips.

**Thank you for still being interested! I'll try really hard not to abandon this again. I will. I know this chapter isn't filled with Finchel interaction but I wanted to reveal some of Rachel's past without progressing too far into the story. I promise that the next will be better! Please review and let me know what you guys think and what you want to see next **


	9. Telling Him

**Hello! To make up to the previous chapter with almost no Finchel interaction, I made this one almost all Finn/Rach with some incredible character and couple growth! Hope you guys enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **

I.

Quinn looks out the window, the scene of the busy people flashing before her eyes. She takes a deep breath and lowers a hand onto her stomach, tenderly stroking her skin as the simple contact makes her feel closer the her unborn baby. It's been a month and she still has no idea what to do and how to deal with the situation at hand. Puck has been absolutely no help and she has no friends. She never viewed herself as a mom before, she didn't exactly had any hopes and dreams for herself but taking care of someone on this level was definitely not on her possible list.

''I'm sorry you're stuck with me baby…'' she whispers to her belly, as if the fetus can hear her. Her voice is soft and broken, carrying shame and regret. Not regret for creating her future son or daughter, but regretting the fact that she dragged an innocent person (who isn't even born yet) in this situation.

She hears a noise, a door opening and heavy footsteps. Finn, she thinks to herself. He's been sleeping around the apartment more and more and she knows that it's because Rachel hasn't been the same since a few weeks ago.

''Hey'' he greets ''it's been a while since we've talked to each other… I-I actually have been meaning to say some things to you'' he slowly approaches her and positions himself to stand beside her, joining the blonde in looking out the window.

''You have?'' her voice shows her surprise ''well, go ahead then'' she looks at him with an eyebrow raised and inquisitive eyes. He, in return, takes a deep breath and looks back at her.

''I wanted to apologize. Say sorry for everything I've put you through. I haven't been the greatest of guys and you deserved better, you do. Being with Rachel has been teaching me so much. A lot of these things I should've been before, like a decent guy you know?'' he shrugs ''and above all that, I shouldn't have dragged you into my world. The drugs, the alcohol, the partying, this is all my influence and I feel that you're stuck here, in this situation because of me. Because I wasn't man enough to face my own fears and troubles. And I'll forever regret this Q. I will'' he takes her hand and gives it a friendly, sentimental squeeze ''I'm sorry'' he finishes.

Tears have already sprung in her eyes, and for a few minutes she can't muster the words to say back to him. She wasn't expecting this but it has been the highlight since she came into this apartment. It brings something funny to her, something she hasn't experienced in a long time.

Hope.

She smiles, and returns the squeeze of the hand ''I know what I did Finn; I'm responsible for my own acts and choices and that's something I'm going to have to live with for the rest of my life. But, thank you. For being the man I know you are'' she rises and gives him a tight hug, letting out all of the bad and resentment she once felt for the tall boy standing before her. He returns the hug and whispers ''you can do this Q''.

II.

Rachel sighs as she walks to the counter of the diner, another order ready to be delivered. It's a packed day and she's already feeling tired and overwhelmed even though it's the middle of her shift. She places the paper on the right place and takes a few second to collect her breath, pushing a few strands of her behind her ear. She looks around and spots a new customer sitting at one of the newly vacant tables. His/hers face is obscured by the menu and she assumes they'll be ready to order soon. Walking to the person, she takes her notepad out and gives the usual greeting.

''Welcome to Pat's Diner, I'm Rachel Berry and I'll be your waitress for today'' she keeps her eyes on the piece of paper as the smooth voice reaches her ears.

''A kiss, to start. Maybe with a side of hugs and some cuddling later'' she looks up and immediately smiles widely.

''Baby! What are you doing here?'' she makes sure her boss isn't looking and leans down, quickly kissing Finn's lips ''I thought you were going to pick me up later. Did you forget that today my shift ends at eight, not six?'' she asks, not resisting the urge to kiss him again.

He laughs and kisses back both times, smiling at his girlfriend and taking her hand in his ''No. I just wanted to see you, and check out this place since I was super hungry after I got out of the shop''.

''Of course you were, when are you not?'' he takes a minute to admire how this is the first time since that day he surprised her at her door that she really smiled and showed some spontaneous emotions. He's worried but still trying to give her the time she needs, after all it's something she has to deal with, before she lets herself be helped by him.

''Hey! That's offensive and so true'' he chuckles as Rachel rolls her eyes affectionately.

''I know just what to get you'' she smiles ''and you'll love it'' she doesn't give him a chance to answer back as she excitedly hurries to the counter, only worried to feed her hungry boyfriend.

III.

After a pleasant ride home, the couple lay together on Rachel's bed, hands and legs entwined and soft, loving words being whispered to each other.

''Rach… I, I just wanted to tell you that you can trust me. With anything. I know something has been bothering you and I'm trying to give you space but I'm concerned babe'' he pulls her closer ''you mean so much to me and I want to be the man that makes you feel better, that helps you solve your problems and that supports you with everything life throws your and OUR way. We're in this together, no matter what it is'' she looks at him when he finishes and slowly sits up, putting a little distance between them.

''Finn, you're the most amazing man I have ever come across and it scares me… That I might lose you someday, that I might lose this'' she takes a deep, shaky breath and continues, opening up a little to the one person who has ever made her feel this way ''you're the only one who has ever made me feel this happy and joyful. You showed me that there's still a future when everything seems lost. Finn, you're my motivation and I'm afraid to lose that''.

The tall boy in return, pulls Rachel closer and speaks truthfully ''Rachel Barbra Berry, I love you. I'm in love with you, and if it's up to me, then I'm never letting you go'' tears sprung into her eyes as she hears the words come out of Finn's mouth.

''Y-you love me?''

''You're impossible not to love Rachel''

Hearing that is just the boost she needs. The confidence, the assurance she craved. So she mentally prepares herself and tells him everything.

She starts with the man who tried to assault her. She tells him about Blaine. She tells him about Cassie and Brody. She tells him about the pills. She tells him about the panic attacks. She tells him about getting kicked out of NYADA. She tells him about her fathers trying to put her in a mental hospital and how that was the last straw for her, forcing her to move in with her brother (the only one willing to help her at the time). She tells him about Noah introducing her to his world, to Santana and Brittany, to drugs, to alcohol and dirty money. She tells him everything.

''And now… Now I feel like I have nothing of my old life back, I've lost myself and I don't know how to find it'' tears stain her cheeks for a long time now. Finn tries his best to wipe them away, a few on his face too, but it's in vain because with each word it's like a new, fresh batch ''but I don't regret it. And you know why?'' her voice breaks.

''Why?'' he asks in a soft voice.

''Because it led me to you, and that's something that I could never, never be resentful towards. All this bad led me to the most wonderful thing to ever happen to me'' she smiles tearfully.

''We're going to get your dreams back Rach. Together. I'll work with you and I'll stand by you till the end. And I'm going to be on the front row on your opening night, cheering embarrassingly loud and being even more proud than I am of you'' his voice is laced with determination, his hands holds hers tightly and he leans forward, gentling resting his forehead on hers.

Her smile is blinding as she hears his words ''how can you be so perfect Finn?'' she doesn't give him a chance to respond as she presses her lips in his in a deep, loving kiss ''and just in case you're wondering'' she cups his cheeks ''I love you too''.

**Sooo… Even though I got lots of reviews of readers saying they wanted to continue reading this story, I got one single review for chapter eight (THANKS NORO!) so please, please review so I can know what to write to please you guys! Hope you liked this chapter and for now a lot of the bad is out of the way, but we still need to knows Finn's story ;) **


End file.
